


Every last one

by RamblingRavenclaw



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Just teeth rotting fluff, M/M, just some fluff, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRavenclaw/pseuds/RamblingRavenclaw
Summary: John and Alex love each other, a lot. They finally have a day to themselves. Finally. Without their loud ass roommates. They can finally speak their mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic... ever. I hope that you enjoy this cotton candy fluff. Please comment and kudos! Ily!

After a nice long nap, John finally wakes up. When he's getting out of his sleep-like state, he realises something. There's an arm around him. 'No, no, this has got to stop. I need to-' Alex interrupted his thoughts by tightening his arm around him. "Shh babe. Don't you remember? Those god awful roommates left for spring break yesterday." John visibility relaxed and snuggled up next to Alex. They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's presence. After an eternity, John spoke first. "I love you some much Alexander." They seemed to get impossibly closer. "Alex, it's insane that a few years ago, we were strangers to each other. Insane how much have helped me. And honestly Ham, if you didn't come into my life, I might have died." At this point they were both on the verge of tears. Alex leant in and kissed him on his nose. "I love you so, so much. You know that I've counted them right?" At that, John looked at Alex, confused. "Your freckles. I've counted all of them. All 385..." John half sobbed, half laughed. Tears began to fall from both of their eyes. They held each other as tight as they could, wanting the week to last forever. Their week together, their week they didn't have to worry. John grabbed Alex's hand and started to rub circles. "I love you, more that you could ever imagine", he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't murder me I don't know how many freckles he actually has Kay bye


End file.
